Only the Beginning
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: What better way to celebrate your anniversary than with a surprise? However, none of Pansy's encouragement or her own new found confidence could prepare Hermione for Ginny's surprise, and one simple question that will leave her . . . speechless.


"Zip me up?" Hermione asked, holding her curls, now nice and silky thanks to a helpful charm, to the top of her head as she looked over her shoulder inquiringly.

Pansy let out a put upon sigh before nodding, walking over to the younger woman before obligingly zipping up the back of her dress.

"How do I look?'" Hermione asked, spinning around in a small circle for the dark haired woman's inspection.

Pansy looked at her intently, eyes raking over her slender form intensely before she grinned. "Like a million galleons, Ginny won't be able to keep her hands off you."

"Shut up" Hermione murmured, blush gracing her features as she turned to face herself in the full length mirror, observing her reflection critically.

She wore a simple white strapless dress, the material framing her chest and figure rather nicely. The top was rather snug, the rest flowing in silky waves down her thighs and stopping just before her knees. She wore rather short matching white heels, and her hair was nicely curled, flowing down her slightly exposed back.

"So, just where is she taking you all dressed up?" Pansy asked, hopping up onto her dresser and swinging her legs back and forth.

"I'm not sure, she said she wanted it to be a surprise" Hermione murmured, turning to face the Slytherin.

Sometimes Hermione still couldn't believe how the two of them had been friends, or how so much had changed since the war. The biggest surprise had been when Harry and Draco had started dating, Hermione begrudgingly offering Pansy her friendship in an attempt to put aside silly childish rivalries and make it somewhat easier on their friends. From there and actual friendship began to emerge, the two finding that they had more in common than they thought, and discovering how horribly wrong some of their prior assumptions about the other had been.

"Ohh, a surprise, sounds fun" Pansy said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't be ridiculous" Hermione laughed, fastening the diamond necklace Ginny had bought her for their anniversary last month and fixing it in place, running a finger over it gently with a small smile. "Where's Cho? You two have any plans tonight?"

Pansy grinned wickedly, hopping down and spinning around in a circle. "You think I got all dressed up for nothing? Of course we have plans; she just doesn't know it yet."

"You do look nice" Hermione commented, stroking her ego a bit as she observed her friend's short black dress and matching black heels. "Where are you taking her?"

"That new French bistro in Hogsmeade she's wanted to go to for a while, it's supposed to be really romantic, and I hear they're excellent."

"Aww" Hermione cooed, "Who knew you could be so sweet?"

"It's called love my dear" she smirked, rolling her eyes at Hermione's smile. "You should get going, Ginny might get testy, fierce tempers those redheads have I hear."

"Hardly" Hermione sighed, "Gin's really sweet, to me at least. But you're right, I should get going, I'll see you later."

"See you" Pansy said, "Have fun!" Hermione chuckled, apparating away from her friend's house with a grin.

-x-x-x-

Hermione landed just off to the side of Weasley Wizard Wheezes where Ginny had told her to meet her, looking around for her redhead and shivering slightly in the cool spring breeze.

"Beautiful" a voice mused behind her, Hermione turning around to see an equally stunning figure, smiling at the sight of her girlfriend.

Ginny was wearing a seductively tight red dress, the color somehow not clashing with her hair and making her pale figure practically glow in the contrast. Her black heels made her even taller than normal, giving her a good two inches at least over the brunette. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, slightly curled at the end and draped over one shoulder.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Hermione said somewhat shyly, Ginny grinning as she took a step closer, wrapping her arms around the woman's slender waist and pulling her to her chest, leaning down to place a soft kiss on pink lips.

"I try" Ginny murmured, smirking as Hermione leaned up for more and denying the bookworm what she sought. "Sorry love, but we should get going."

Hermione's chest fluttered at the pet name, loving it when she called her that as Ginny tightened her grip around her, quickly apparating them away.

Hermione blinked when they landed, trying to right herself and see where they were when soft hands covered her eyes.

"Ginny?" she laughed, attempting to peer through the younger woman's fingers with no such luck. "What's going on?"

"I told you it's a surprise, didn't I?" the redhead laughed, nudging Hermione forward lightly. "Just trust me; I won't let anything happen to you."

Hermione laughed, letting the other lead her forward. "Are we at a beach?" she asked, noting the sound of crashing waves nearby and the smell of sea salt that met her senses.

"Stop trying to figure it out 'Mione and just enjoy." Ginny whispered. "We're almost there."

"Are we going to be outside long, I didn't bring the right attire" Hermione said, earning an incredulous laugh from her girlfriend.

"You're fine love" Ginny reassured, "Stop worrying, just enjoy the breeze. It's spring, and the weather's excellent"

Hermione sighed, complying as she let herself be led in a peaceful silence without further protest, content at the redhead's closeness.

"And, here we are" Ginny said, removing her hands with a flourish as Hermione blinked into the bright sunlight, peering around curiously.

"We're at . . ."

"Shell cottage, yeah" Ginny grinned, shrugging a bit. "Well, not too far down the beach from it anyways. I thought it'd be romantic and everything."

Hermione grinned; it was where they had shared their first kiss the first spring since returning to school after the war. It'd been nearly three years since then and every time they came back Hermione felt as though it were the first time all over again.

"Remember this?" Ginny asked, taking the brunette's hand in hers.

"Of course" Hermione said breathlessly. "How could I forget? I could have sworn the twins had tested their newest potion on you and you were just confused. I thought it was too good to be true."

Ginny grinned, "You even tried to take my temperature. And that's one of the things I love about you." She said softly, taking a step closer and enfolding the shorter woman in a gentle hug. "And I'll always love you" she continued, pulling out a box from seemingly nowhere as she offered it up for the brunette. "So I want to make it official. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione blinked, looking down at the small diamonds nestled in a silver band twinkling up at her from the box. "Marry you?" Hermione asked, more to herself than Ginny as she stared down at the box in incomprehension.

Ginny waited patiently, trying not to let her nerves show as she waited for an answer.

"Marry you? Yes, yes of course!" Hermione shrieked, throwing her arms around the redhead's neck as she brought her into a fierce kiss, knocking them to the ground, any prior concern for their clothes forgotten. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Hermione said between kisses, Ginny laughing in delight as she held tight to the woman in her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too" Ginny breathed, running her hand through curly tresses as Hermione buried her face in her neck. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."She murmured, similar thoughts going through Hermione's head as Ginny flipped their positions and deepened the kiss, a kiss that was only the beginning.

_AN: This was written for OCDdegrassi's Slash the Rainbow challenge. This was my first attempt at femslash so I don't know how successful I was but I hope you liked it! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
